The Great Chao Search
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: AU Cream and Tails go on an adventurous mission to find her missing chao but runs into a lot of trouble along the way. RR. No flames.
1. Start

The Great Chao Search  
  
Disclaimer: The sonic characters belongs to SEGA and Archie.  
  
A/N: This story is a different version to the primary Ms. Nice Guy story which will focus on Cream Rabbit. In fact, the title was gonna be the next version of Ms. Nice Guy but I came up with this title instead. Enjoy!  
  
Rating: R for Violence, brief language, some sexuality, crude humor, and nudity.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy  
  
  
  
Fade In-  
  
Ext. Station Square  
  
An aerial view of Station Square is shown as birds started flying the morning sky. Skyscrapers shown everywhere.  
  
On the surface, kids were playing around the streets as someone on a newspaper bike was riding in the streets. The figure was identified as Cream T. Rabbit. In her late 10s, she wore a white T-shirt, shoes, and green pants. Her ears backwards. She started throwing newspaper over at the houses as she waves the kids to get back on the sidewalks.  
  
Later, Cream stopped at a building. She got off and carries a blue chao with her. She started entering inside.  
  
Int.  
  
(Trance Music plays)  
  
Inside, many decent dressed furries were walking around the building. Some were drinking and some were dancing to the music.  
  
Cream walks up to a bar table as a bartender came to her greetingly. The bartender happens to be Trevor Mouse.  
  
"So what'll it be, cream?" Trevor asked  
  
"The usual, trevor. A regular tequila and a mint." Cream said  
  
"Coming right up. By the way, how's the delivery coming along?" Trevor said  
  
Cream smiles.  
  
"Great! I was just on my way home from work but I couldn't say no to a drink. It wouldn't be nice." Cream said  
  
Trevor slightly nods.  
  
"I'll get that drink for ya." Trevor said  
  
"Thanks." Cream said  
  
Cream then placed her chao cheese onto the table at the same time trevor came back with her drink. Cream started looking around aimlessly before eyeing trevor and her drink.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Welcome." Trevor said  
  
Cream started sipping little after little on her drink in order to watch her liquor. This took several minutes until she was done. She covers her mouth and belchs.  
  
"Excuse me." Cream said, before clearing her throat  
  
"Want more?" Trevor asked  
  
"No. That's alright. Say, can you watch cheese for a minute while I go to the john?" Cream asked  
  
"Sure." Trevor agreed  
  
"Thanks." Cream said  
  
Cream got up and walked from the table.  
  
Int. Girls' Restroom  
  
Cream entered the bathroom and hurriedly took her pants down and sat on the tiolet. She moans relieved as she started urinating inside the toilet. She lowered her head and sighs.  
  
Int.  
  
Back in the main room, two dressed echidnas came in the building and started looking around.  
  
One was Sojourer and the other was Enerjax.  
  
"You sure it's here?" Sojourer asked  
  
"Of course. Why would I make something up?"  
  
They soon caught eyes of the blue chao on the table.  
  
"There it is." Enerjax said, pointing at cheese.  
  
Sojourer lowered enerjax's pointing hand.  
  
"No shit. C'mon."  
  
They started approaching them.  
  
Int. Girls' Bathroom  
  
Cream started washing her hands and face with soap. She soon got finished and turned the fossil off. As soon as that happened, gunshots were heard outside and lots of furries were screaming from outside as she soon heard it and got wide eyed.  
  
"Oh, no." Cream said, worried  
  
Cream quickly ran to the exit of the bathroom.  
  
Int.  
  
Every furry was scattering out the bar as cream exits the bathroom and saw that Trevor was on the ground bleeding. She was shocked at this but was even more shocked when she didn't see her chao anywhere.  
  
"No."  
  
She ran over to the bleeding Trevor who was gasping for air. Cream kneeled over to him.  
  
"Trevor, what happened?!"  
  
Trevor pants rapidly.  
  
"Some...Some...Some echidnas came in here. (pants fast) They...they took your chao. Right after the sadistic shits shot me."  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't talk. I'll get you an ambulance."  
  
Ext.  
  
Later, ambulances came and drove away with the wounded trevor. Everyone was gone from the building as cream stood there in the middle of the sidewalk. She didn't understand why someone would take her chao or shoot her bartender but was aiming to find out.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Int.  
  
Later, Cream was inside a house where Bunnie lives as she had both her hands on her face and had a emotional expression on her face. Bunnie started walking pass her.  
  
"Alright, cream. Ah'm gonna take these papers down to the station and--"  
  
Bunnie stopped and saw cream's depressed face.  
  
"Girl, what's wrong?" Bunnie asked  
  
Cream pulled a long pause.  
  
"They took my chao, bunnie. I turn around and take a piss and they took cheese right from under me."  
  
Bunnie stayed quiet. She knows how important cheese is to her and cream's always there for her chao. Bunnie sighs.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna do? Ah mean, you got ya'll job ahead of you and stuff."  
  
Cream slowly eyes bunnie. Bunnie steadily noticed that look.  
  
"Bunnie, can you--"  
  
"Oh, hell no! No. Ah can't take up for you. He'll neva buy it."  
  
"Look, he don't have to. All you have to do is tell him that I'll be out for a while and that you'll be covering for me. No walking involved for paper deliveries. And if he ask why I'm gone, just tell him that I'm out to help a friend out in Mystic Ruins. He'll never miss that."  
  
Bunnie paused and sighs. She looks at cream.  
  
"Ah know what you're trying to do."  
  
Cream frowns knowing that she failed, then saw bunnie's smirk.  
  
"Just be careful, okay?"  
  
Cream smiles delightfully before hugging bunnie.  
  
"Oh, thank you, bunnie. You will not regret this. I owe you one alot."  
  
"Yeah, ah bet you will."  
  
Cream went and grabbed a black jacket and shades before exiting the house.  
  
"And don't slam mah door!" Bunnie said  
  
Cream was too much in a rush to hear bunnie's comment as she slammed her door.  
  
"Hey!" Bunnie shouted 


	2. Tails, Ex Con

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Cream entered the train station wearing her shades and her black jacket. Everyone inside the train station was heading for the train.  
  
"The train heading for the mystic ruins will be departing soon." The woman on P.A confirmed  
  
Cream hurried up the stairs and gave the guard her ticket. He nods and gave her access as she enters the train. The doors close as the train started departing.  
  
Ext.  
  
An aerial view of the mystic ruins was shown as the train arrived in front of a wooden house with 3 flights of stairs at the side.   
  
Int.   
  
Cream exited the train with other passengers as she kept walking to the stairs.  
  
Cut To:  
  
We view over at a house on the top mountain with a satelite on top of it. Machineries like spider legs were pumping inside a pond of water. Standing in front of the house, cream approached the door and knocks three times. She waited, No answer. She went to knock again when the door soon opened. Out came Amy Rose, who was wearing a red and pink tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was in a stylish ponytail.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes. Cream Rabbit, Station Square Newspaper delivery girl. I'm looking for Miles Prower. Nickname: Tails. Know where I can find him?" Cream asked  
  
"Somewhere at that bar around the corner drinking his luck up. Why? He overdue on his paper payments or something?"  
  
"No. Thanks a lot, Ms..."  
  
"Rose. Amy Rose."  
  
Cream nods.  
  
"Rose. Thank You."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(Country music plays)  
  
We view inside a bar where many mobians were seated at tables drinking liquor and conversing. At the bartender table, Tails was sitting at the table drinking a bloody mary with a twist. He soon finished his glass and ordered another drink. He was a little out of it but holds his drink.   
  
Cream entered the bar and looked around for Tails. It didn't take long for her to spot him at the table where tails received another drink. Cream started approaching the table and sat on a chair.   
  
"Bartender!" Cream called out  
  
The bartender came up to her.  
  
"A tequila with a twist, please." Cream requested  
  
"Coming up."  
  
The bartender left for her order. Tails slowly eyes cream then looks from her before taking a sip of his drink. He placed the cup down.  
  
"You're a little new here." Tails said  
  
"That I am. Miles Prower?"  
  
"Tails Prower. And yes. What is it you want?"  
  
The bartender soon arrived with her drink.  
  
"Thanks. (sips drink, swallows, to tails) What I want is a pilot to fly a plane. (sips drink)"  
  
Tails took one glance at cream.  
  
"Location?"  
  
Cream swallows her drink.  
  
"Floating Island."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because some echidnas took something of mine. (looks at tails) I'm gonna get him back."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"His name is cheese. My chao."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"So, will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah. But it'll cost you."  
  
Cream sighs. She takes off her shades.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"How uncomfortable are you without your clothes on?" Tails asked  
  
Cream glances at tails who had a sly smirk on his face. Cream realizes what he's up to.  
  
"So...you're saying if I sleep with you, you'll fly the plane. Is that what you're saying?"  
  
Tails nods. Cream scoffs.  
  
"What kind of fool do you take me for?"   
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(Tails and Cream moaning)  
  
Inside a room, a bed was shaking and hitting the wall. Tails and Cream were on the bed and obviously was naked and on top of each other with a blanket covering them both. Tails was on top as he started pumping inside cream with a heavily protected erect member. Cream held on to the side of the bed tightly at the same time tails gritted his teeth.   
  
"Oh, god!" Cream moans  
  
"Shit!" Tails said  
  
They soon started slowing down and releasing as they both started panting slowing. Tails rested his head on cream's shoulder as cream noticed his sweaty forehead.  
  
"You okay?" Cream asked, panting  
  
"Yeah. I'm just glad to get that out of my system."  
  
Cream chuckles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The liquor."  
  
"Oh. You were great, by the way."  
  
"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself, babe."  
  
Cream snickers.  
  
Tails then got off of cream and pants some more as cream got on top of him with a smile. Tails eyed her questionably.  
  
"Say, you know my name but I didn't get yours."  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Cream jestered  
  
Tails chuckled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Names Cream."  
  
She then lowers and kisses him tenderly. She releases and looks into his eyes sensually.  
  
"Cream Rabbit."  
  
Tails nods.  
  
"In that case, allow me to get you whipped."  
  
Tails grabbed a whipped cream bottle by his drawer and sprayed a tad of the white substance on his finger. He started approaching his finger to cream's mouth but pulled it back.  
  
"Say please."  
  
Cream chuckles.  
  
"Pretty please." Cream said, in a childish tone only she could usually make.  
  
"Say, that was good."  
  
"I know. Practice it since I was growing out of 6 years old."  
  
Tails chuckles and puts his finger to cream's mouth. She opened her mouth and sucked the white substance from his finger. She tasted it delightfully, then looks at tails.  
  
"Mmm. Taste like me."  
  
"No shit."  
  
Tails and cream chuckles.  
  
"Shall we get the plane started?"  
  
"Well, I have 5 more minutes in this place before they close down. So, why not go another round to pass the time?"   
  
"My turn this time."  
  
Cream wraps the cover around them both as they started snuggling together.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Later, Tails and Cream entered Tails' Workshop. It has lots of equipments inside including a big plane in front of a metallic door. Cream looked at it in awe.  
  
"Nice workshop."  
  
"Thanks. I personally call this my home."  
  
Cream nods.  
  
"TAILS!"   
  
Tails went wide eyed after hearing that shout.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Amy Rose came out and saw him with cream. Obviously, amy hopes to have cream bring tails home.   
  
"There you are!"  
  
She approached him as tails approached her.  
  
"What the hell were you doing at a bar?!"  
  
"Hey! Don't you raise your voice to me, woman! I can do whatever the hell I want!"  
  
Tails turns to cream.  
  
"Can you step outside for a minute? I gotta handle this."  
  
Cream slightly nods.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Cream started walking away and got out the door. As soon as she closed it, Tails and Amy got back into argument.  
  
"What the hell were you doing at a bar?"  
  
Tails points at her.  
  
"Hey! I said don't come at me with all that bullshit. What I do is none of your business."  
  
Amy nods.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll remember that. Why is she here?"  
  
"She's here because I gotta fly her to floating isle."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To retrieve a friend that was captured."  
  
Amy crosses her arms.  
  
"Mm-hmm. And what did you do to grant such request? Huh? You sleep with her?"  
  
Tails groans.  
  
"It is not like that."  
  
"Oh, yeah it is. You're an ex-con who hustles men and women out of thier money and sleeps with other womens to give them a ride. Tell me I'm wrong!"  
  
Tails sighs deeply.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I gotta get the plane ready so we can leave."  
  
"Who? You and her?"  
  
"Yeah. She needs to get her friend back from Floating Isle."  
  
Amy nods.  
  
"Mm-hmm. (sensual look) So, when we gonna have our baby?"  
  
Tails looks at her nervously.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I'll think about it."  
  
"THINK ABOUT IT?! THINK ABOUT THIS!" Amy shouted  
  
Ext.  
  
Cream sat on the steps when she heard a hard punch hit in the background which almost startled her. The door opened as she turned and saw tails covering his left eye.  
  
"And bring me back something when you get back!" Amy said, joyfully  
  
Tails groans as cream checked up on him.  
  
"Let me see your eye."   
  
Tails uncovers his eyes revealing a big as heel black eye. Cream gasped.  
  
"Whoa! Shit, she packed a big one."  
  
"No kidding." Tails whined and groans.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Cream asked  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
In the sky, the tornado was flying in the air en route to floating island in the brood of the afternoon sunlight. 


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
An aerial view of the island was seen as we see a jeep riding in the middle of the jungle.  
  
Inside the jeep, Sojourer and Enerjax was riding inside the jeep with a caged chao inside.   
  
"By the way, did you thank the pilot for flying us back her?" Enerjax asked  
  
"Of course." Sojourer said  
  
"And paid him?"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
(Cell Phone rings)  
  
Enerjax answers his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah." Enerjax said, on phone  
  
Enerjax glanced at the chao who stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Yeah, we got it. We're on our way there now. Okay. Ciao."   
  
Enerjax hung up his phone and looks from the chao. Sojourer looked at enerjax, then the road. Enerjax noticed.  
  
"That was the boss." Enerjax confirmed  
  
"No shit." Sojourer replied  
  
"Well, then, why'd you give me that look like you wanted to know?"   
  
"I was just curious, asshole."  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
They continued driving on.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The plane was seen landing in the front of Angel Island. Cream and Tails exited the plane and started scanning the island. It was a huge jungle around the island.  
  
"Geez." Cream said  
  
"I know." Tails agreed  
  
"No, I'm talking about the trees. There's so many of them."  
  
Tails glances at her. They soon started walking.  
  
"By the way, was that true what amy said? You con mobians out their money and sleep with womens to get a ride? Am I hearing that right?"  
  
Tails deeply sighed before stopping and turning to cream. He spreads his arm out.  
  
"Okay. Do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I got the same black eye from amy, alright? You wanna black my eye some more? Go ahead." Tails said  
  
Cream sighs.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of going for your eye."  
  
Tails lowers his arms."  
  
"You mean you're not gonna hit me?"  
  
Cream shakes her head and looks from him.  
  
"No."  
  
Tails sighs relieved. Cream looks at him.  
  
"Head or gut?"  
  
Tails eyes her confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cream smirks.  
  
"The truth hurts tails. Head or gut?"  
  
Tails closes his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Gut." Tails whispered  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gut!"   
  
Cream quickly punched him in the gut.  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
Tails grasps his stomach in pain. Cream strokes his back.  
  
"You okay?" Cream asked  
  
"No. The wind is outta me."  
  
"Good. (pats his back) Let's go."  
  
Tails groans and follows her.  
  
Ext.  
  
Later, Cream and Tails were walking through the middle of the jungle where lots of endangered species were at. Cream kept her fear in check as tails noticed.  
  
"Scared?"   
  
"Shut up. Are you?"  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"Alright then. Quit asking me."  
  
Suddenly, cream sensed some soft rustling beyond the bushes. Tails noticed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Cream waves tails to follow her as they started walking up. The rustling got louder before a dangerous rattlesnake came out of nowhere with open fangs. Cream obviously saw it before grabbing it which startled tails. Tails saw the snake.  
  
"Shit, we almost got bitten."  
  
The snake struggles as cream grips it tightly which it hisses.  
  
"No, you think?" Cream said, sarcastically  
  
(Gun cocks)  
  
Cream looked in front of her and saw someone aiming a pistol at them. The figure has on a black and white tank top and black leather pants. She also wore shades to cover her eyes and wore shoes.  
  
"Who the hell are you" Cream asked  
  
"Drop the snake." The figure said  
  
"Sure."   
  
With a swift movement, cream threw the snake at the figure. The figure saw it and caught the hissing snake with its right hand. The figure puts the snake on the branch of a tree as it crawled across the tree. The gun was still trained on them. Cream noticed.  
  
"Uh, we dropped the snake. You can put the gun down now." Cream said  
  
The figure scoffs.  
  
"You are in no position to make requests. Who are you anyway?"  
  
Cream approaches.  
  
"Wait a minute. I asked you first."  
  
"Stay back."  
  
Cream stops in her track with her hands up.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all stood there motionless.  
  
"Who are you?" The figure asked again.  
  
"My name is Cream Rabbit, Station Square Paper Delivery Girl."  
  
The figure laughed.  
  
"A delivery girl?"   
  
"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Cream asked, almost offended  
  
"Did I say it was a problem?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying."  
  
"Alright, then. (to tails) What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Tails Prower and don't call me kid."  
  
"Okay, shorty."  
  
"Don't call me that either."  
  
"T2?"  
  
"That's...better."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The figure lowers the weapon and takes off its shades showing the eyes.  
  
"Names Tikal. (extends hand) Nice to meet you."  
  
Cream takes it.  
  
"Pleasure's mine."  
  
Tails shakes her hand.  
  
"What's this all about?" Cream asked  
  
"Oh, we've been getting scavengers of DL Echidnas who've been scattering the island. Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Something of mine got stolen and brought here. I want it back."  
  
"And...what is it?"  
  
"A chao by the name of cheese."  
  
Tikal's expression was shock.  
  
"A chao?"  
  
"Yeah. And by your expression, I think something bad is about to happen."  
  
"Yeah. Could you move to the side a minute?"  
  
Cream and Tails moved to the side before tikal aimed her pistol at the bushes. She shot a few rounds at the bushes.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Stop shooting! Goddamnit!"  
  
Tikal recognized the voice.  
  
"Knuckles?"  
  
The red echidna came out the bushes wearing a cowboy hat, a grey coat, light grey pant with belt buckle, and shoes. He hed holes in his hat due to tikal's shooting.  
  
"Yeah. Couldn't you tell that it was me?"  
  
"I was busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Cream stepped in.  
  
"She was, uh, taking care of the wildlife, you know. She saved our life when a vicious snake tried to bite us. But she didn't kill it. If that's what you're thinking because, uh, she put that thing back on the tree."  
  
Knuckles paused and nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I assume that you're gonna ask me and my companion, uh, friend here who we are, right? Well, my name is Creamella Rabbit. In plain english, Cream Rabbit. My partner, uh, friend--"  
  
Tails cuts her off.  
  
"My name is Miles "Tails" Prower, but don't call me that. Sometimes they call me MTP but don't call me that either. (extends hand) Call me Tails.  
  
Knuckles takes it.  
  
"Pleasure to meet ya. You know who I am, right?"  
  
Tails looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Uhhh, Knuckles...Echidna?"  
  
Knuckles nods. Cream jabs Tails. Tails looks at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know his name. Quit playing."  
  
Knuckles approached Tikal.  
  
"So what are they here for?"  
  
"A missing chao."  
  
"Emerald?"  
  
"No. A chao. You know, one of the little guys."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Well, we gotta keep moving. It's not safe out here."  
  
Cream and Tails turned to Tikal upon hearing that.  
  
"What do you mean it's not safe?"  
  
"It's a lot of crazy hunting DL Echidnas who always wants a fight or a gunfight around here."  
  
"Well, a fight is fine with me. But no guns. I hate guns."  
  
"Why? It's the best defensive artillery." Tikal pointed out  
  
"It's also the most dangerous and it kills a lot of people. I don't like that." Cream said  
  
Tails looked at her.  
  
"I didn't know that you didn't like guns."  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"What if your best friend got killed? Would you use a gun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Shit, santa clause would shoot a guy to protect his friends."  
  
Cream eyes tails.  
  
"Do I look like santa claus to you? Do I look like santa claus to you?"  
  
Tails shakes his head.  
  
"Okay, quit bringing it up. (to tikal) Where can I get a drink around here?" Cream asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm thirsty as hell."  
  
"You're drunk as a pig."  
  
"Your momma."  
  
Cream looks at tails, then points at him.  
  
"You shut your mouth about my mother, dickhead."  
  
"Oooh, dickhead. I'm flattered.  
  
"You better be."  
  
"Guys, are you done?" Tikal finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah." Cream and Tails said, unison  
  
"Alright, let's go." Tikal said  
  
They continued walking across the jungle of Angle Island. 


	4. Finding Trouble

Cut To:  
  
Elsewhere, Sojourer and Enerjax arrived at a long military-like building. Several DL Echidnas were there either spinning ropes or target practice with pistols and machine guns. One DL Echidna accidently shot a 2nd DL Echidna in the rear.  
  
"Ow!" The 2nd DL Echidna yelped in pain.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside, an echidna was sitting between two female echidnas who starts grooming him.  
  
"Darling, can you hand me that strawberry?"   
  
The 1st female echidna picks up the strawberry as the echidna opens his mouth. The female echidna was about to put it in his mouth when the door swung open startling him.  
  
"Menniker, sir!"  
  
Menniker frustratedly sighs as he dismissed his ladies away. As soon as the ladies were gone, menniker sneered at the figures that entered. The two figures were Sojourer and Enerjax who came in with a cage.  
  
"Don't you EVER knock?!" Menniker asked  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But we captured the--"  
  
"How in the hell can an echidna get a good grooming when you nutshells keep interrupting?" Menniker interrupted  
  
"But, sir..." Sojourer beganed  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sojourer looked at Enerjax who strugs before eyeing Menniker.  
  
"We--We have the chao." Sojourer said  
  
Menniker paused and glances at them unblinking.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"We have the chao, sir."   
  
"And...you didn't have any trouble trying to get it?"   
  
Sojourer shakes his head.  
  
"No, sir. At first we did but some punk-ass bartender got in the way. We put him down easily."  
  
Menniker nods.  
  
"Good. Lock him in a small cell. And go out on the jungle to find the chao drives. If this inscription says what its means, then we'll be having or own bad seed to cause havoc. (laughs)."  
  
Sojourer and Enerjax laughs together but stopped as soon a menniker did.  
  
"Now...(waves his hand) Be gone."  
  
Sojourer and Enerjax leaves the place as soon as the ladies came back to Menniker's side.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(Country music plays)  
  
Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Tikal entered a bar where as always lots of furries are inside either drinking wines or playing some games.  
  
"You guys make yourself comfortable. Knuckles and I will be outside." Tikal said  
  
"Thanks." Cream said  
  
Knuckles and Tikal leave the bar. Cream and Tails walk up to the table as a bartender came up to them.  
  
"So, what'll it be?"  
  
"Tequila with a twist." Cream ordered  
  
"Bloody Mary." Tails ordered  
  
The bartender goes for their order as cream glances at Tails. Tals noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is it with you and hard liquor?"  
  
"What is it with you and tequila?"  
  
"Okay, let's end it from there. You happy now?"  
  
"Very.  
  
The bartender comes back with their drinks.  
  
"Thank You." Cream said  
  
She clears her throat and jabs her elbow to tails.  
  
"Uh, Thanks."  
  
The bartender smiles.  
  
"So, what brings you in our neck of the jungle?"  
  
Cream puts her glass down after sipping from it.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm looking for a blue chao that was stolen from me. He has wings."  
  
Behind them, 3 DL Echidnas turned their direction upon hearing the comment. Two were wearing cowboy hats and cowboy clothes with belt buckles and armed. Thier leader was Saber Echidna.  
  
"You know where I could find them?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. The only furry that comes here are Saber and his boys."  
  
"Saber? Who's he?" Tails asked  
  
"That would be me."   
  
Cream and Tails turned to find Saber Echidna behind them glaring at them. With an exception of the hat, he wears the same cowboy-like clothing as the other and has a wipe attached to the holsters along with a sidearm pistol.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Saber asked, southern accent  
  
Cream sips her drink, then sits it down before turning to saber.  
  
"Well, no problem. It's just that I'm looking for someone who knows of a missing chao anywhere."  
  
Saber glances at cream before grinning. Cream noticed.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I think you is trying to accuse me of stealing."  
  
Cream gets up holding up her hands defenseless.  
  
"Wait a minute now. I didn't say anything about stealing. (to tails) Did I say anything about stealing?"  
  
Tails shakes his head.  
  
"No, she didn't say anything."  
  
Cream looks at saber.  
  
"No, I didn't say anything."  
  
Saber growls lowly.  
  
"Well, you was-a thinkin' it. And since you're gonna aggravate me, how's about a fight?"  
  
Cream's eyes widen.  
  
"What?! No, no, no, no. We are not fighting! I don't want to fight you and needless to say, you don't want to fight me either!"  
  
"Are you a coward?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying. (to tails) Tell him I don't want to fight."  
  
Tails gets up from his chair.  
  
"Look, man, she really don't want to fight--"  
  
Saber smacks a fist at tails jaw sending him across the bar and crashing over a chair. Tails groans in pain. Cream looked in shock before eyeing saber who slowly approaches her.  
  
"Then why don't you wanna fight?"  
  
Cream stutters.  
  
"Because-Because people ends up getting hurt and I really don't want to get into physical contact."  
  
Saber laughs.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Saber strokes cream's chin with his right hand, she shivers in fear.  
  
"And may I ask which people ends up getting hurt, little darling?"  
  
That question was answered as cream swiped his hand away from her with her left and threw a hard punch to saber's chin.   
  
"Ooh!"  
  
Saber staggers and falls through a chair. The 4 DL Echidnas saw this and started to approach the female rabbit. Cream noticed.  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
Cream slowly raises her hands as the 2st DL Echidna threw a left hook. Cream ducks and punched him in the guts before throwing her left hook at the face of the 2nd DL Echidna. The 2nd DL Echidna hits the ground as the 3rd one takes out a vast whip from his holsters. Cream noticed as she and the 3rd DL Echidna circle each other. The 3rd DL Echidna cracks his neck while cream kept her defenses up. The DL Echidna soon thrusted out the whip and threw a whip attack at cream. Cream evades left and jumps from a whip sweep in slow-motion. She lands before the whip hits her face. Cream grunts before touching her face. A small blood stain comes out of a small scarred line of her face as she felt the blood on her hand. She glares at the DL Echidna, who grins before going for another attack. Cream sprints right evading the attack. The DL Echidna whips left as cream quickly throws a chair in the way to dodge the attack and ducks behind a pool table as the whip destroys the wooden chair. The DL Echidna throws down the whip as the bartender leaves to the next room. The DL Echidna takes out two pistols as Saber soon got up with his pistol in hand. He went by the 3rd DL Echidna's side.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's behind that there pool table."  
  
Saber cocks the cylinder in his pistol.  
  
"Blow her ass out of there."  
  
They both aim at the pool table. Cream peeked out and noticed them aiming in her direction. She went wide-eyed before getting out the hiding place before several gunshots dance and misses her on the pool table. Cream scatters behind another pool table as the shots kept coming. Cream started panting as she peeked out and saw another pool table next to the 3rd DL Echidna. She looked and saw Tails regaining consciousness. Tails saw her as she nods at saber. Tails noticed and nods at her. Cream scatters back in as the bullets ricochet on the pool table. She took a deep breath before scrambling pass pool tables after pool tables while the bullets fly over them. Saber cocks his cylinder with new bullets as well as the 3rd DL Echidna did. Suddenly, Cream jumps out and runs on the pool table and leaps at the 3rd DL Echidna. The DL Echidna didn't have time to notice before cream grabbed his head in slow-motion with both her legs like a hurricaranna move. She flips the DL Echidna over prompting the gun from his hand as it was in midair. Cream leaps to her feet and soon caught the gun that fell in her hand. Her back was to saber as he aims at her before Tails grabbed his arm and forced it up for him to shoot up the ceiling. Tails kicked his ankle.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Saber got to his knees as the gun fell to the ground. Cream disassembles the pistol and throws it to the ground. Tails ties saber's hands behind his back before Knuckles and Tikal came in on alert.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Tikal asked  
  
"Yeah, we heard gunshots." Knuckles said  
  
"These bags of shit tried to shoot up my bar like it was a goddamn firing range!" The bartender said, enraged  
  
Knuckles and Tikal approached Saber. Knuckles shakes his head and looks at tails.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This asshole tried to get us shot. That's what happened." Tails said  
  
Cream approaches.  
  
"We think he knows the whereabouts of my chao. Instead, he wants to bust heads with me. I refused, he retailiates."   
  
"Just like the other scumbags around here."  
  
Knuckles grabs saber.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Tikal signals for other furries wearing officer uniforms to put up the DL Echidnas. Cream walks up to Tails.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. But I need a swim. (to knuckles) Hey, knux. You know where a pond or a fountain is around here?" 


	5. Swimming, Love, and Discovery

Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Later in the middle of the jungle, Cream and Tails were walking along the path to where the fountain is avoiding anything that they see or hear at this point.   
  
On the otherside of the area not far from cream and tails, a few jeeps were being driven over a grassy area. Sojourer and Enerjax were in the 1st jeep not even realizing that tails and cream were several feets from their position.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
A huge pond with a waterfall cascading over it was seen. Cream and Tails arrived in the area as tails sniffed the air and breaths out.  
  
"Love that fresh air."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Tails begins to take his clothes off as cream noticed.  
  
"You're actually swimming in this pool?"  
  
Tails looks at her while undressing.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna come?"  
  
Cream chuckles and shakes her head.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"In the water. Come on, the water's fine."  
  
"Why? So you can hustle me?"  
  
"That was back in mystic ruins. This is a whole new different prespective."  
  
Tails puts his clothes behind a bush.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"I would have to suck on a cow's milk nuts than get in that pool."  
  
"You're not afraid of anything, are ya?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying. It might be parahna's in that pool and it's liable to eat your dick off."  
  
Tails guffaws.  
  
"Parahnas? Are you shittin' me?"  
  
"No, I'm not shitting anything? Look, I'm not going in. That's that."  
  
Tails strugs.  
  
"Okay. I guess I won't be telling you the secret."  
  
Cream looked at tails before he leaped in the pond in a big splash.   
  
"What secret?"  
  
Tails surfaces and looks at cream.  
  
"Well, something that I know about a chao drive but that doesn't matter now."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Tell you about it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's gonna cost ya."  
  
Cream groans in frustration.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the second time already! You hustle me everytime I want something!"  
  
"What do you expect? I'm a goddamn Ex-Con!"  
  
"No shit! I mean, can't you just tell me one little thing without hustling me?! Huh? Can you do that?"  
  
"And what's in it for me, huh? What are you gonna do for me if I chose to tell you?"  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll get in the pond with you. That's what you want?"  
  
Tails grins.  
  
"That's what I'll get."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
Cream starts to undress as tails backstrokes in the water with his feet. Cream was fuly undressed and naked before leaping into the pond in a big splash. She swims forward towards tails as he dives backwards and surfaces up.  
  
"Okay, now. Tell me."  
  
"Alright, alright. You ever heard of the chao drive?"  
  
Cream got cock-eyed.  
  
"Um...I read it somewhere in the papers."  
  
"You never heard of it, have you?"  
  
Cream lowers her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, legend has it that these chao drives can regenerate a chao. In other words, stamina, speed, strength, flying abilities, etcetra. Problem is, they never found it."  
  
Cream slightly nods.  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"What do I look like, sherlock holmes?"  
  
"Do you...know where it is? Yes or no."  
  
Tails shakes his head.  
  
"Okay, then. How did you obtain this information?"  
  
"Knuckles told me once about 'em. When I was visiting him one time."  
  
Cream nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh." Tails mocked her before splashing water in her face.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Cream spits the water from her mouth and glares at tails, who smirks wickedly.  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You are so dead, foxboy!"  
  
"Come and get it, girlfriend."  
  
Tails strokes away and cream swims after him.  
  
"I am not your girlfriend!"  
  
"Then, how come --   
  
Tails dives down from her and surfaces behind cream.  
  
"How come you slept with me?"  
  
"It was pure confidence!"  
  
Cream swims after him while Tails swims away.  
  
"Oh, come now. Let's not call it that."  
  
"That's what it is. "  
  
"I know but let's not call it that."  
  
"Look, boy. You better stay where you are so I can catch you!"  
  
"You gotta catch me in order for me to stay where I am!"  
  
"Y-"  
  
Cream stops swimming as Tails noticed and stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something passed my legs. It must be--"  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Look, I'm no bullshitter. But you cannot bullshit a shitter. Now quit playing."  
  
"I'm not playing! I'm telling you that there's a damn octopus in the water!"  
  
Tails stammers before sighing. He gazes cream.  
  
"An octopus. What would an octopus be doing in a fountain?"  
  
"I think you should ask the octopus grooming your leg."  
  
Tails desperately looks down the water and swims away.  
  
"I know it ain't grooming my leg."  
  
He kept his eyes at the spot that he was at not noticing that he was swimming straight to cream. He soon bumped into her before cream caught him.  
  
"Tag!"  
  
Tails gaze at cream and realized that she planned this as cream splashed water in tails face.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Tails spit water from his mouth. Cream giggles. Tails noticed.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"  
  
"You see me laughing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then it's funny."  
  
"Get--"  
  
Tails swims after cream, who got caught off guard as tails tackles her playfully. They both started laughing submerging each other throughout the water and playing tag. They soon stopped and were surfaced throughout the fountain. They gaze each other before slowing pressing their lips against each other's. Tongues danced throughout their mouths as they both rubbed against each other's naked bodies sensually. Tails was loving every minute of it even though he conned cream into getting in the water with him. Cream was somewhat loving it too even though she knew what tails was up to every time he mentions the words "It's gonna cost ya." But cream sees tails as someone who doesn't actually care for money. He sees him as much of an individual who likes to drink as much as she did. That's one thing they had in common. But sharing feelings for each other, that's another story. Tails is with Amy and that what concerns cream the most. But after the fault argument he and amy had, cream wasn't sure if they broke up or not. They soon released their lips from each other and slowly opened their eyes gazing each other.  
  
"That...was very...intriguing."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Tails paused, then nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I ask you a question? Is Amy your girlfriend?"  
  
Tails sighs.  
  
"Yeah. But she's the kind of person that wants a baby. So...in future, we might get married."  
  
Cream sighs.  
  
"So, you gonna marry her?"  
  
Tails sighs.  
  
"Yeah. (looks at her) Why? You wanna marry me?"  
  
Cream chuckles.  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
Tails chuckles while cream eyed something sparkling a few feet in the water behind tails. Tails noticed, looks behind him, and back at cream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't see it? Something's in there."  
  
"What?"  
  
Cream didn't answer tails as she surfaced below to the sparkling object. Tails followed along.  
  
Underwater, they kept swimming and swimming til they both entered a cave. Cream soon saw the object a few feet above her as she swims toward it. Tails followed as he tried his best to seize from drowning. Cream swims forward, then surfaces up followed by a gasp for air. Tails surfaced too desperately gasping for air as cream looks around. Tails started coughing.  
  
"Just what...(coughs) are we looking for?"  
  
Cream didn't answer as she gazes forward and swims forward. She got on a platform of rocks where a medium size crystal was seen in the very mid point of the huge rock mountain. Cream climbs up there with tails following. Cream soon got to the top and gazes the crystal for a while. Cream can see the bluish crystal sparkle which matched her widen eyes. Tails noticed and before he could say a word..  
  
"This is the chao drive, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cream slowly reaches for the crystal carefully as tails watches with caution. Cream's hand slowly approaches til she got her hand on the crystal and gently pulls. The crystal somewhat got released from the hole by cream's hand as if easily taking a sword from the stone. Tails went cock-eyed.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Cream turns around and looks at the crystal, then at tails.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that's it."  
  
Both Cream and Tails walk down the rock mountain. Tails soon held cream back.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tails shakes his head.  
  
"It can't be that easy."  
  
Before cream could say anything else, an earthquake emitted as debris of dirt started coming down. Cream and Tails look up the mountain to find it falling apart. Rocks falling from the mountain hurling after them.  
  
"You ever get tired of talking too much!" Cream shouted  
  
"Just run!" Tails shouted  
  
Both Cream and Tails desperately ran down the collapsing mountain. Rocks were coming down one by one as they continued running. The water was in range of them as cream soon tripped on a rock.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
She kept hold on the chao drive while grabbing tails with her other hand yanking him along.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
They both screamed as they started falling and falling. Cream soon hit her head at the end of the platform before she and tails hit the water. Tails noticed cream unconsciousness as he desperately grabs her and the chao drive which was released from her hand and started swimming away. A few rocks fell in the water while many barricaded the surface. Tails swimmed out the cave and desperately surfaced gasping for air. Still carrying cream, he swims to the ground. He laids cream on the ground and went and got his clothes before putting it on. He got cream's clothes and went back to her. He kneels by cream and placed her clothes down. He placed one hand on her nose closing it and the other on her chin performing CPR. He supplies air into her mouth before both hands on her chest and started pressing hard to get her breathing.  
  
"Come on. Breathe. Breathe!"  
  
Tails went and supplied more air to cream and did the same process. Tails was desperately getting worried as he performed a 3rd time. He started pressing her chest again and supplying air in her lungs. Suddenly, cream coughed out water followed by a few cough as she opened her eyes and saw tails looking at her.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Cream slowly felt her forehead which had a scar and bleeding a tad of blood from it as she looked at her fingers with her blood on it, then at tails.  
  
"Got a bandage?"  
  
Tails nods and searched in his pocket. He took out a bandage and taped it on cream's wound. Cream whines a little.  
  
"Careful, will you?"  
  
"Sorry. There."  
  
"Thank You. Now if you don't mind. I like to go in the bushes and change."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Tails turns around as cream got her clothes and went to the bushes to change. Tails eyes the chao drive in his hand.  
  
"Beautiful looking crystal." Tails said to himself before eyeing some furries in front of him  
  
The two furries in front of him were Enerjax, Sojourer, and a few DL Echidnas.  
  
"Beautiful indeed. Too bad we have to take it." Enerjax said  
  
Tails pockets the crystal-like emerald.  
  
"Well, too bad you can't have it."  
  
Sojourer starts approaching.  
  
"I think you should reconsider."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Before he could say anything else, cream came out fully dressed.  
  
"Tails, what's going o-"  
  
She stops when she saw the predictament.   
  
"Oh. Can I help you guys?"  
  
"Well, yes you can, darling. You can give us the chao drive." Sojourer said  
  
"Or else." Enerjax shot out  
  
Cream eyes enerjax and smiles.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Enerjax was just about to approach cream, who raised her hands up not wanting to resort to violence but sojourer held him back much to her relief.  
  
"Look, we don't want trouble. All we want is the chao drive. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"Why is this chao drive so important to you? Who wants it?" Cream asked even though she already knows what it's for and why they want it.  
  
"That information is classified. Now kindly hand it over."  
  
Tails leers to cream's ear.  
  
"He did ask nicely."  
  
"Stay outta this." Cream peeves before looking at sojourer  
  
"Look, don't make it harder than it already is. Now if you don't hand it over, I'm going to have to take you in one way or the other."  
  
Cream gazes straight at him.  
  
"Are you threatening me, mister?"  
  
Enerjax steps up.  
  
"I wish it was a threat. As a matter of fact, (approaches closer) let's grant that wish, shall we?"  
  
"We're not fighting."  
  
"You're not fighting?"  
  
"That's right. As in "No."  
  
"What, are you scared?"  
  
"That's not the point. You really don't want anything bad to happen to these guys and neither do I."  
  
"I agree perfectly but--" Sojourer began to say before being cut off by Enerjax.  
  
"Shit, no! We fight now!"  
  
Cream raised her hands defenseless again.  
  
"Please, don't."   
  
But her plead didn't work as he rushed at her with a left hook. Cream dodges and jabbed him in the gut.   
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Enerjax grasps his stomach as the 1st and 2nd DL Echidna came at cream and Tails. Cream did not want to resort to this but was left with no choice as she and tails started trading blows with both echidnas and got them off easily. Cream noticed the guns in the echidna's pocket as she yanked them from the holster by the barrel. She turned and knocked the handle at a 3rd DL echidna's rib, then his head knocking him to the ground.   
  
Tails dodged both right and left hooks from a 4th DL echidna before the echidna kicked to tails' gut.   
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
Holding onto his arms, tails balanced himself flipping over the DL echidna at the same time letting go of his arms.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
He lands on the ground with his back to the echidna before throwing a roundhouse to the echidna's gut. The DL echidna flown and skids on the water several feets before hitting the rocked canyon by the fountain and fell in the water.  
  
Cream rushes to tails and grabs his hands.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They started making a run for it. Another DL echidna took out a gun. Sojourer saw it and held him down before it fired on the ground.  
  
"No guns."  
  
Enerjax, who was still grasping his stomach, got up and saw them. Before he could do anything, sojourer held him back.  
  
"No. (smirks) I got a better idea." 


	6. The Big Rollover

Cut To:  
  
Cream and Tails started running the grassy areas. They were about several feets from Sojourer and Enerjax's position. They were both panting and were about to stop when cream caught sight of some jeeps on the dusty road. She points.  
  
"We got rides!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
They started heading toward the jeep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sojourer and Enerjax were still by the fountain as sojouror took out two devices. A tracking device and a detonator. He turns on the tracking device. On the grid-screen, two yellow dots indicating cream and tails were heading towards items indicating the jeeps.  
  
"They're heading for the 1st jeep."  
  
Enerjax snatches the detonator away from sojourer as he had an angry look on his face after what cream did.   
  
"Let me do it."  
  
"Not yet. Not until they leave the area. Besides, they have the chao drive so they might bail. They are better to us alive anyway. At least for the time being."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Meanwhile, Cream and Tails got in the 1st jeep. Cream in driver's, tails in shotgun.  
  
"Know how to drive this thing?"  
  
"I rode a bike. So, I know how to drive."  
  
Cream starts the engines and rode off.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Meanwhile, Sojourer, Enerjax, and the DL echidnas from the fountain as sojourer kept his gaze at the device.   
  
"Alright. They're several feets. Do it."  
  
Enerjax chuckles.  
  
"About damn time."  
  
Enerjax didn't hesitate as he pressed the button.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Cream and Tails were several feets away from them as they rode over a dusty road where a steep hill was by it guarded by two metal rails.  
  
"How the hell did they find us?"  
  
"They didn't. They just knew where to find the chao drive."  
  
Before tails could say anything else, a random beeping noise caught his attention including cream.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Cream started looking around the car. She looked down at her feet and noticed a red flashing light right behind the accelerator followed by a counter on the radio screen counting down to 20 seconds. Cream was shocked.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Cream eyes the road.  
  
"They wired the car."  
  
Tails gazes her in shocked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They wired the damn car!"  
  
Tails desperately tried to get out the car but to no avail.  
  
"Dammit! They jammed the car!"  
  
"We gotta think of a way outta here! We can't stop the car!"  
  
Tails looked out the window at the steep hill. It was a long way down. He looked at the radio screen counting down to 15 seconds.  
  
"Hey, cream."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ever rode down a hill before?"  
  
Cream kept her eye on the road not looking at him.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Tails desperately grabbed onto the wheels much to cream's surprise.  
  
"Hey, what are you--!"  
  
Tails swerved the wheel to the left side. The force of the jeep broke the metal off the side breaking the jeep's door off. Tails grabbed cream and jumped off the jeep onto the hill. They both screamed for dear life.  
  
The countdown was a 1 second before...  
  
(Booom!!)  
  
The jeep exploded in mid air in a huge explosion, then crashed onto the hill tumbling downward.  
  
Cream and Tails started tumbling down the hill like rolling barrels grunting and groaning throughout every inch of their body. They shortly got separated a few inches from each other while rolling down.  
  
"Aaah!!" They both cried  
  
Not only that they were rolling on the ground, but they were bouncing like balls over their stomaches and backs. A thick tree branch was in tails' way as he landed on it in between his legs as he groan in pain the impact of the branch hitting his nutsack. He rolled from the branch and continued downward.  
  
Three sets of hard tree branches were in cream's way as she tumbled and crashed he legs on the 1st set.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
She crashed her forehead on the second set.  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
And the back of her head on the 3rd set which broke the branch off.  
  
"Ow! My head!"  
  
She continues tumbling downward for several minutes as cream finally caught onto a safety branches at the end of the hill. She grunts trying to hang on until...  
  
"Aah!"  
  
She looked and saw tails' body piled onto her. She started falling and falling down from the hill.  
  
They soon made a big splash into a pond with their clothes on this time. They both soon surfaces as tails spits some water from his mouth as well as cream did. They both started panting heavily.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Tails said  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
"What's next?"  
  
Tails regretted asking that question until a burnt up flaming jeep came tumbling down the hill and headed straight down for them. Cream and Tails looked with widen eyes.  
  
"Oh, shit!" They both said  
  
The jeep crashed into the huge pond in a big splash. Luckily, Cream and Tails were at the side evading the disaster.  
  
Seconds Later, they got out the pond obviously soaked and wet. It didn't take long for cream to grabbed tails by the collar and forced him against the tree.  
  
"What's next?! You hav-You have to say that?!" Cream fumed  
  
"Hey, hey! I saved our lives!"  
  
Cream shakes her head.  
  
"No. No, no, no, no no. (points at him) You almost got me killed. Twice!"  
  
"Correction: Us killed."  
  
"Read my lips. There is no us! Understand?!"  
  
Tails nods as cream lets him go.  
  
"Now look, I appreciate you saving my life back there. But that is no excuse for doing what you just did!"  
  
"Hey, if I hadn't did that, we both be in shit."  
  
"Going down a long as hell hill wasn't the thought I had in mind."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What was the thought you had in mind? Hmm?"  
  
"Easy. Going out the other way."  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"Just remember. If you do a crazy-ass stunt like that again, then so help me god, I will break my vow and kill you now."  
  
"You don't even have a gun."  
  
Cream paused.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"Head or Gut?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Tails smacked his lips.  
  
"Come on, man."  
  
"Head or Gut? Cause I could always do both."  
  
Tails sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"Head!"  
  
"Final answer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cream didn't hesitate as she punched Tails straight in the face.  
  
"Oh!  
  
(Darkness)  
  
Fade In-  
  
Tails' eyes open and his visions were blurred before coming back into focus seeing a camp fire in the middle of the jungle. It was almost dark as he sat up and saw cream by the fire gazing him.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Tails strokes his head.  
  
"Ow! You had to hit me so hard? I'd rather you kill me."  
  
"You forget. I'm not like that."  
  
"Why? I mean, how do you defend yourself?"  
  
"I don't. Not neccesarily."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cream sighs frustratedly. Tails noticed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just -- I just want to know why someone such as yourself is...so...off on defensiveness. In other words, guns or fighting back."  
  
Cream sighed for a while.   
  
"When I was young, I always was polite to people around me. Been doing it since I was 6. That's how I made lots of friends. Then one day when I was in school, I ran in with a bully. She wanted to fight, I declined. But that didn't matter. I didn't know what she wanted to fight me about and that didn't matter either. (paused) Next thing you know, I, uh, did the one thing I shouldn't do and that's defending myself. After that, things weren't the same for me. One day, I went to an anger management club and you know how it goes. But you know, after what happened, word started going around the school that I brutally assault a girl that I had no intention of fighting in the first place. That...changed me in ways I couldn't imagine. (sighs) So, I made a vow that I would never pick fights, or use guns at all unless provoked in any way. And when I say provoked in any way, I mean when fighting. No guns. Truthfully, I really don't like picking fights."  
  
Tails slightly nods.  
  
"I noticed. Why you don't use any guns?"  
  
"They hurt people. (shakes head) I don't like that. I really don't. That's how wars are started throughout guns. The killing, the hatred, everything. One shot, and they take you away. For life."  
  
"Man. That is tough."  
  
"No kidding. (eyes tails) What about you?"  
  
Tails sighs.  
  
"I was a conman about 2 years ago. I was running one job with my partner. Then one day, when he took money from the wrong people, it cost him his life. So I retired."  
  
"Now that's tough. Seems to me that you're still doing it."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
Cream gazes tails as if she was talking about him conning her. Tails soon realizes.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's sort of a habit. Or an idea if you will in case someone wants something from me. Where I'm from, some people don't give me anything in return. And that...is what bothers me."  
  
Cream scoffs.  
  
"You mean, you conned me because you thought that I wouldn't give you anything in return? Is that what you're telling me?"  
  
Tails nods.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?"  
  
"No. If I was, I hit you again."  
  
Tails chuckles, then eyes cream sternly while smiling. Cream noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you, cream."  
  
Cream raises an eyebrow and smiles.  
  
"Thanks. I get that a lot."  
  
"No. Really. You handled yourself a lot through tough times and...you became nicer to people despite the violent natures you had in the past. I guess what I'm saying is, uh, you're a really nice person. For a rabbit."  
  
Cream chuckles.  
  
"And you're fun to play with too. Unlike Amy was."  
  
"She's been hard on you lately?"  
  
"No, not too hard. Save the black eye."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"But I learn to live with it. You know, I really don't hit women. It's never in my nature. Hope she didn't tell you that." Tails chuckled followed by cream, who shook her head.  
  
"No. (paused, sighs) I really miss cheese. Wish I know where he is and get him back before something bad happens to him."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find him. Together."  
  
Cream smiles as tails noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad the "Us" situation didn't come up. But "Together" is cool."  
  
Tails nods.  
  
"Let's get some sleep."  
  
Cream nods.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
(Morning)  
  
The morning sun rose several hours later as cream and tails were still asleep on the ground. They were comfortably sleeping when tails slightly opened his eyes for some particular reason.   
  
"Come on, cream. The sex don't start til later."  
  
His eyes were half opened as he looked to find cream turned over with her back facing him. Tails eyes fully opened as he soon felt something on his legs. He looked and was surprised to see a purple octopus on his legs with all arms grooming him.  
  
"Oh, my god. (nudges cream) Cream. (nudges her) Cream!"  
  
"Mmm. Mommy, I wanna sleep til noon. Got work tomorrow."  
  
Tails eyes her in complete shock.  
  
"So much for 6 year old memories. (nudges her harder) Cream!"  
  
"Mmm. What? (turns around) What?"  
  
"Something's on my leg."  
  
"Can't be. I faked the whole thing."  
  
"No shit. But there is really an octopus on my legs."  
  
Cream turns and eyes tails.  
  
"Are you shitting a shitter?"  
  
"No. It's grooming me like a little bitch. Look!"  
  
Cream looks and saw the eight-legged water fish before chuckling.  
  
"I think it likes you."  
  
"Oh, now you've noticed. Get 'em off."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Cream gets up to her feet and approached tails' leg that the octopus held. She nudges it.  
  
"Hey, octopussy. Humping season's over. Come on, get off."  
  
"I didn't know that female octopus' has pussies that can actually suck."  
  
"Come on. (nudges it) Off you go!"  
  
Cream was caught off guard when the octopus consumed her entire face. Muffled screams was heard from cream as she desperately tried to get the creature off at the same time tails started guffawing with laughter rolling on his back.  
  
"Get this thing off me!" Cream shouted, muffled  
  
But tails continued laughing as cream kept trying to get the octopus off her stepping forward and backward while doing so. Tails held his chest and regains his composure of laughter before getting to his feet.  
  
"Oh, man, that's priceless! Alright, creamella. I'm on it."  
  
Tails approached cream and started giving it a tug to get it off but to no avail.  
  
"Come on. Let go. It's me you want, remember? You know you want my penis, right? Let go!"  
  
Tails kept pulling while cream kept screaming. He soon stops.  
  
"Oh, my god. What is it doing?!" Cream said, muffled  
  
Tails eyes widen.  
  
"W-what's it doing?!"  
  
"Don't ask! Just get it off! The pussy is gonna blow oil!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Tails desperately went and got a 4x4 wooden stick which isn't heavy for tails as he quickly ran and gave the octopus a hard whack which threw cream's body to the ground. Tails went and continues whacking the octopus and cream in the process.  
  
"Get off her! Bad pussy! Bad Pussy!"  
  
"Ow! Ohh! Hey! Watch it! That's my--Ooh! That's my face! Ow!"  
  
Tails wind back the stick and before he could whack again, the octopus got released from cream's face. She pants heavily before noticing the 4x4 coming down to her face. Her eyes widen.  
  
"Stop!!" Her voice echoed  
  
Cream closed her eyes with gritted teeth. She opened her eyes to find the 4x4 inches from her face as tails pants heavily and threw the stick aside.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Tails offered cream his hand. Cream takes it and gets up before jabbing tails in the gut.  
  
"Ooh!"  
  
Tails grasped his gut.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"That's my way of saying "Thank You!" You would've almost killed me with that thing!"  
  
"Look, it's off you, okay?" Tails said, groaning  
  
Cream grunts in disgust while wiping her face.  
  
"Gross! I hate penis eating octopussy!"  
  
"You and me both, sister. And it's octopus."  
  
"W-whatever! You got the chao drive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on. We're getting out of here and straight back to the town."  
  
"What a splendid idea."  
  
Tails and cream looks forward and saw Sojourer, Enerjax, and some DL Echidnas in front of them.  
  
"Allow us to take you there." Sojourer said 


	7. Rumble In The Jungle

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a room, Menniker tried feeding cheese a dark fruit but he kept resisting.  
  
"Eat this dark fruit, you little water drop." Menniker said, in a kind yet insulting way.  
  
The chao refused as menniker grew mad.  
  
"Eat the fruit! Now!" Menniker fumed gesturing the fruit closer  
  
Cheese held his mouth close before slapping the fruit from menniker's hand away from him. Menniker gazes the floor before angrily twitching his lips.   
  
"Okay. Time to meet the tazer."  
  
Menniker raised up a tazer in his right hand and slowly gestures it toward the chao.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
In the forest...  
  
"You know, I doubt that you guys would have to come all this way just to find us. How'd you do it anyway?" Tails asked  
  
"That's classified. Now, move along." Sojourer said  
  
They kept walking when they all stopped by Sojourer and Enerjax. Sojourer turns to Cream.  
  
"Now this is as far as you go. Hand over the chao drive. Now!"  
  
"Don't do it!" Tails protested  
  
Enerjax kicks him from behind. Tails fell to his knees.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hand it over." Sojourer asked cream  
  
Cream kept her gaze at Sojourer before reaching in her pocket.  
  
"You want it?"   
  
Sojourer nods as Cream got out the chao drive. Or so it may look like it. She gestures it to sojourer, who gazes it sternly.  
  
"Want this chao drive?"  
  
"Yes!" He said, holding out his hand  
  
"Tell me where cheese is. Now!"  
  
Sojourer paused.  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"Then say goodbye."  
  
"No!"  
  
Without hesitating, Cream tosses the chao drive into the lake that leads to a waterfall. Sojourer quickly went and looked down at the same time Enerjax did. Sojourer desperately grabs him by the shirt.  
  
"Go down and get it!"  
  
"How am I gonna do that?!" Enerjax asked  
  
Sojourer pulled a grinning angry smirk.  
  
"Swim!"  
  
Then, sojourer tossed Enerjax over the hill.  
  
"Aah!"   
  
Enerjax tumbled down the hill and soon hits the lake in a big splash.   
  
Sojourer slowly glares Cream and approaches her. Cream kept her gaze at him before Sojourer throws a back slap to her face.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Tails fumed, enraged before a DL Echidna kicked him in the back.  
  
Cream had her gaze to the ground before slowly glaring Sojourer. Sojourer gazes down at her.  
  
"That...was a bad move, missy."  
  
"I guess it was. (Pause) But that wasn't very nice of you, sir. (Stands and faces him) And if you touch me again, I'll kill ya."  
  
Sojourer grins.  
  
"I doubt that you will."  
  
He slapped her again and grins.  
  
"I tried being civilized, but you leave me with no choice. (To DL Echidnas) Let's keep going. We'll throw them in the ocean once Enerjax gets back."  
  
Cream raises up before grabbing Sojourer's shoulder's, turned him around, and punched him square in the face. Sojourer hits the ground as Cream gazes him before she wipes the tip of her lips.  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Get that bitch!" The 1st DL Echidna said  
  
Before any movement was made, Tails stepped on a DL Echidnas foot causing him to yelp in pain as Tails elbowed the echidna on his left before grabbing the arm of the DL Echidna on his right. The DL Echidna on his left groans while grasping his gut as Tails throws the other DL Echidna down the hill. Only 4 DL Echidnas was in the middle between Cream and Tails.   
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we're in a pretty site, huh boys?" The 1st DL Echidna said  
  
They laughed as Cream points at him.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're Ms. Nice girl. Is that it? (To DL Echidna) Get them!"  
  
They started charging at the two as Cream and Tails came into blows with the DL Echidnas.  
  
Cream ducks a roundhouse and threw a backfist to the DL Echidna sending him flipping to the ground. She quickly had enough time to turn and block high and low punches from the 2nd DL Echidna before punching him square in the face with her right hand. The DL Echidna staggers before regaining his composure. Cream took a fighting stance as the DL Echidna rushes again.  
  
Tails was blocking punches and kicks from the two DL Echidnas, who were delivering the blows. One kicks him back as he staggers a little. He regains quickly to see a DL Echidna charging at him. Tails dodges and blocks several hook attempts with his right hand from the DL Echidna before finally grabbing the echidna's left hand followed by grabbing his right which was going to strike him and forcefully threw the echidna over the hill. Tails turned just in time to find a DL Echidna charge toward him. He threw a right punch but Tails blocked it away and threw a hard left chop to the echidna's head. The echidna staggers at the edge of the hill as Tails got in front of him. As soon as the echidna regained his composure, he glares Tails before rushing him. Tails smirked before throwing a jump kick to the echidna's face. The DL Echidna flew in mid-air and crashes down on the hill while rolling downward.  
  
Cream ducks and evades from the last DL Echidna's punches as she finally blocks and grabbed the echidna's right leg, which was delivered to her and threw a palm to his chest and face. Then, using her free hand, she shoves him to the side forcing the echidna to hit his head on the tree. The echidna fell to the ground dead before Cream gazes Tails' way.  
  
"Let's go."   
  
Cream and Tails started running forward towards the town at the same time someone was coming up the hill in the form of Enerjax.  
  
"Hey, Sojourer. I think we were had. The chao drive is..."  
  
Enerjax stopped when he saw Sojourer unconscious on the ground, one DL Echidna unconscious, and only one dead DL Echidna lying there.  
  
"Fake. Dammit!"  
  
Ext.  
  
Cream and Tails were still in the jungle walking towards the city. Tails, however, was surprise with what happened early with Cream.   
  
"Now, I know my imagination isn't deceiving me. So correct me if I'm wrong. Didn't you say that you hated fighting and picking fights?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay. Now, since I'm gonna be civilized, you wanna tell me what the hell was that back there?" Tails asked  
  
"I was provoked."   
  
Tails nods.  
  
"Oh. That explains it."  
  
Ext.  
  
Enerjax helps Sojourer up before sojourer knocked Enerjax away from him while rubbing his face in anger.  
  
"Your welcome." Enerjax said  
  
"They're dead already. Just don't know it yet." Sojourer said walking pass Enerjax, who follows behind  
  
"So, what'll we do?" Enerjax asked  
  
"Shut up and come on." He said 


	8. Devoss

(A/N: Hey! Devoss has requested for her black chao to be in this story, and I just couldn't say no to adding chaos. They're so cute. Anyway, thanks a lot. :P)

* * *

Cut To:

Ext.

It was several hours later leading into the afternoon. And it was a long walk for Cream and Tails. For Cream, it was more of a mere headache from hell and she was no closer to finding her chao. Firstly, they had to take a few stops to the bathroom due to Tails since he's been drinking coconut juice that he found in the jungle. Secondly, they kept taking shortcut that mostly keeps getting them going around in circles. But they both managed to break off that momentarily to continue on. And Lastly for the second time, **THE OCTOPUS**! During their stop, it appears that the eight-legged or nine-legged freak has somewhat followed them and grasps its way onto Cream, and yet again, Tails saves her life...eventually...unlike the last time he saved her from the results of breeding. Or as some would call "Establish Dominance!"

Anyway, we rejoin them in the jungle once again as they were halfway from the city.

"Aw, come on, Cream. I'm sorry, alright?" Tails said, apologizing

Cream stops walking and glares at Tails.

"You're sorry. (holds up three fingers) Three tmes. (Exclaim) THREE TIMES! You know, I'm not the kind of girl who yearns for a lesbian-type octopus with a hard-on! Okay? Even-Even if it has a dick, I wouldn't yearn to drink its urine! The shit that burns even in your face! Three times I almost got killed by you, and all you can say to me is you're sorry!"

Tails strugs.

"Yeah."

Cream looks from him and scoffs before returning her gaze toward him.

"Apology Accepted. But know this: _If a fourth hit comes at me again by you, then I'm gonna perform the autopsy of your funeral when you're dead._ Understand?"

Tails nods.

"Clearly."

"Good. Now let's keep going. We gotta head into town." She said as they continued walking.

"A lot of good that'll do without the chao drive."

"You insinuating that I actually gave it to him?"

"Did you?"

Cream chuckles a bit.

"What do you think?" She asked

Irritated, Tails got in front of Cream prompting her to stop in front of him.

"Don't play games with me. Did you or did you not hand him the chao drive?"

Cream exhales deeply before shaking her head.

"Then where is it?" He asked

"Someplace safe."

Tails rolls his eyes a bit.

"Would you mind specifically telling me where you hid the chao drive?"

Cream nods immediately.

"Yes, I do mind. Now, walk!" She said, pointing forward

They continued walking.

"C'mon, that's not fair."

"And don't give me that, alright? I have a perfectly good reason not telling you."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"You're a pervert." She said, plain and simple

"That is not true."

"Not according to Amy."

They argue along the way not realizing that they're being watched from the trees.

"You-Why do you even listen to big mouth?"

"Oh, you call your girlfriend big mouth? Okay! Okay! I'll run that by Amy when we get back."

Tails shook his head.

"No, you won't. That's not the point. Listen-"

Suddenly, a branch broke causing them both to stop in their track.

"What was that?" Tails asked before Cream shushed him.

It was silence for a while before Cream and Tails looked up and saw two big heavy bags fall down to the ground. Before any reaction was made, they grunted as two vines caught onto Cream and Tails' leg, having them dangling upside down by trees.

"What the-What is this!" Cream asked

"I like to know that myself!" Tails said

Suddenly, something flipped from the inside of Cream's shirt in the form of a chao drive, which hits the ground reflecting in the sunlight. Cream groans in frustration as Tails noticed and realized the whole thing.

"So, that's why I'm a pervert, huh? You hid the chao drive in your _bon-bon_, and you have the audacity to think that I would actually harass you to get it?"

"Well, that was the general idea. Plus, it's true."

"Let me guess: Amy, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

Tails grunts in frustration while trying to get loose.

"Wait til I get home."

"Don't you have anything to cut these vines?" She asked

"If I did, I would of cut us free by now."

"Great."

(Rustling Indistance)

Cream and Tails heard it and start looking around.

"What was that?" Tails asked

"How should I know?"

Cream and Tails were really in a jam and was hoping that Sojourer and Enerjax don't run into them while they were hanging. That would get them in real trouble.

Suddenly, about 6 white chao with wings started flying towards them. Cream and Tails saw them.

"Oh, look. It Chaos." Cream said

"I'm looking at 'em."

The Chaos started hovering towards them.

"Hi! My name is Cream. And-"

She was cut off before guns were pointed in their direction by the chaos. Cream and Tails were shocked at this little event.

"Okay. I-I didn't know these little guys use guns." Tails said

"Me neither."

They sternly aim in their direction before the vine was cut off. Cream and Tails fell to the ground. The Chaos surrounded them as Cream and Tails lifted their heads up looking at them.

"Uh, we come in peace." Cream managed to say

"That's the best you can-"

"Shut Up!" She whispered to Tails

"Oh, really?" A new voice said

The 6 chaos spread out giving space to a dark chao with a staff in hand and has wings. Cream and Tails' eyes widen.

The dark chao floats towards them.

"It seems to me that you're here to die."

"Look, I know what this is. But you got it all wrong. You see, we're not the bad guys. The bad guys that took my chao - Those are the bad guys!"

The dark chao and the other 6 chaos looked at Cream after that comment.

"Did you say, 'Your Chao?'"

Cream nods.

"Yes. My chao's name is cheese. He's been taken from me. I want him back."

The dark chao stood still before gesturing his followers away.

"Alright. Get up."

Cream and Tails stood on their feets as the chaos flew in mid-air to meet their length.

"Who are you?" The dark chao asked

"My name is Cream Rabbit. (gestures to Tails) This is my...pilot, Tails Prower."

Tails raised his eyebrow after that comment.

"And you are?"

"My name is Devoss. I'm the one who helped stored the hidden chao drives. I assume you have one of them."

Cream kneels and picks the chao drive from the ground.

"Yes, I have."

Devoss nods.

"Come with me."

Devoss goes up ahead as the other chaos follow him along with Cream and Tails.

It was almost a long walk to where they were going. Obviously, Cream and Tails doesn't even know where they are going, which is why they are following Devoss and his "Hunters" as he calls them.

They kept walking til they came across a large boulder by some bushes. Devoss and the white chaos stopped in front of the boulder, while Cream and Tails followed the example. Tails, however, was wiping the sweat from his face from all the walking.

"Okay, so why'd we stop here?" Tails asked

Devoss didn't answer. Instead, he and his followers flew towards the boulder. Then, to Cream and Tails shock, they went through the boulder like a portal. Tails slowly looked at Cream, very perplexed. Cream noticed, but kept within eye contact and shook her head.

"Don't even ask. Let's go." She said, as she walks ahead of Tails

Tails follows behind her as they both went through the boulder.

Cut To:

Ext.

We view in an outside area where blooms of beautiful flowers, green grass, and a medium-size fountain were surrounding the area. Many pieces of flowers blew throughout the wind. About many Dark and Light chaos were there either sparring with each other, doing target practice with guns, or helping other born chaos.

Devoss and his followers entered through an invisible field, followed by Cream and Tails, who gazed their surroundings in total aweness.

"Uh...Whoa. Where are we?" Tails asked

"You're asking the wrong person." Cream said

"This, fellow travelers, is the chao garden, which is also used as a training site."

Cream looked at Devoss.

"Training Site?"

"Yes. There was a lot of scavengers trying to find our locations, but failed."

"That's why they took cheese." Cream said, as a realization

"Yes. The only reason we didn't go out and try to save him is because of the endangerment of exposure to where we are. We stay hidden so they won't know our location."

Cream nods in understandment.

"And the chao drive?" Cream asked

Devoss paused.

"The chao drive is used as a safety procedure in case something bad happens to them. Specifically, when you feed him a dark fruit, he'll automatically turn evil."

Cream's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, god. No."

"Legends has it that if too much dark fruit is fed to a chao, they grow to a tremedous size with immense powers."

Tails raises his eyebrows in shock.

"You're kidding, right?"

Devoss shakes his head.

"Well, is there anyway of reversing the effect?" Tails asked

Devoss shakes his head.

"None whatsoever. But all I can say is this: _The brighter the sun, the deeper the darkness._ You might wanna remember that."

Cream paused and nods.

"Thanks, Devoss."

Devoss smiles and nods.

"You should go. And quickly before they find out."

"Well, aren't you gonna come with?" Tails asked

"No, I presence is required here. And Cream, I'd hold on to that Chao Drive. Do not lose it."

Cream nods.

"You can count on me." She said

Cream and Tails turned around and waves goodbye to the chaos, who waved back. They went through the portal and came out the boulder.

Tails took a deep breath before speaking.

"That went well."

"I agree. Come on, we gotta head back into the town."

Tails nods.

"Right."

They both started walking through the jungle, avoiding any further danger ahead.


	9. Surprise in Pink

Int. 

In the lair, a female echidna was seated on Menniker's lap locking lips with him, while the Dark Legion echidna was following suit, softly rubbing her back in the process.

After what seems like a couple of minutes of soft moaning and pleasure, they both released their kisses and gazed each other with wicked smiles on their faces.

"You are magnificent." The female echidna spoke seductively

Menniker chuckled softly.

"You're not so bad yourself, dear."

She giggled a bit before speaking.

"How's our guess doing?"

Int.

In another part of the room, Cheese was feverishly panting and sweating while imprisoned in the cage. From the looks of him, his coloration was slowly changing into a soft black color.

"_Our guess is doing fine. But I wouldn't worry too much about 'em. Because by the time he goes dark, this island will be ours._"

The sound of evil giggles was heard echoing in the background, but due to Cheese's condition, he wasn't able to hear it that much.

Ext.

As their waltzing journey concluded, Cream and Tails halted themselves by the time they reached the end of the forest to come across a wide-length puddle of mud pond.

With shocked expressions glued to their face upon this indication, they slowly looked up and saw a huge mountaintop cliff nearby.

Swallowing saliva a bit, Tails gathered up the energy to speak.

"Please tell me we are not back to where we started."

Silence a bit, Cream shook her head before speaking.

"It's not."

With his eyes droned to the mountain, Tails spoke.

"How do you know?"

"Look at the pond."

As he did so, he took notice of the mud before speaking.

"What about it?"

Slowly drawing her attention to the puddle of mud, Cream spoke.

"Think about it. An exploding jeep, us tumbling down the mountainside, splashed into a big pool of water with the flaming jeep following suit afterwards, which, by the way, almost got us killed. Ring any bells?"

Silence a while with a slight pain rushing inside his temple; Tails lowered his head a bit before he started rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

Afterwards, he spoke.

"You know, I must be having a migraine at this point. But I seem to get what you're saying. Are you telling me that this little scenery standing before us is a little different than the one that we death-defiantly came and survived upon?"

Silence a bit, Cream nodded.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Lifting his head up with his gaze forward to the puddle, Tails slightly nodded and spoke.

"Ah. Okay. One question, though."

Cream looked at Tails.

"Yes?"

Tails gazed her and spoke.

"How is this any different than the one that we encountered?"

Cream smiled and drew her attention back to the puddle of mud before speaking.

"Well, for one thing, there's mud here instead of water. It doesn't take a day for water to quickly dissolve into mud. And for another, there's no jeep."

"How do you know it's not sunken into the mud?"

"Like I said, water doesn't quickly dissolve into mud in just one day."

Turning his gaze forward, Tails nodded comprehensively.

"Ah. Good point. Anyway, what are we doing here besides staring at something familiar?"

"Well, this traces back to the town."

"So?"

As he looked at Cream, who constantly has her eyes set on the mountain, he noticed the devious smirk planted on her face.

To that indication, Tails eyes widened in shock before speaking.

"No." He said before Cream gazed him with the look intact to her face. "N-You-You are not suggesting that we climb all the way up that mountainside to get into the town."

Cream issued a slight nod in response before Tails shook his head in refusal.

"No. No, I'm not--"

"Tails..."

"No, forget it, Cream."

"Tails..."

"No! No, No, No, No, No." Tails recited the words slowly

"Tails...calm down."

"I want you to listen to me, Cream, and listen good. No way in hell that I am going to climb that goddamn mountain."

With the expression still intact to her face, Cream nodded.

"Okay. Suit yourself."

As Cream began to walk across the mud pool, Tails noticed and halted her from that attempt, prompting her to gaze him upon that.

"Where you going?"

"Up this mountain."

She started to go, but Tails halted her back again, which forces her gaze to him.

"What, by yourself?"

"Yeah. You said yourself that you weren't going."

"Yeah, but..." He stopped himself and sighed deeply before resuming. "Is he really worth it to you?"

Cream slightly loses the smile and nodded.

"I told you. I would do anything to get him back."

"Really?" A voice said

Both Cream and Tails looked behind them upon that voice to find the few Dark Legion echidnas led by Menniker and Sojourer.

Sojourer, who had a .45 caliber pistol gun aimed in Cream's direction, had a smirk on his face before speaking.

"Does that include dying?"

He, along with Menniker and the DL Echidnas started laughing evilly, which eventually died down as Cream and Tails glared them on.

"I'm wondering here, but how did you keep finding us?" Cream said

"I have my little secrets. You know, I tried to be civilized. We could've handled this like normal mobians. But it seems that you continue to force my hand."

"You'll be forcing mine if you don't aim that gun away from me." Cream lectured

"Not till I get what I came for."

"What you came for has been thrown in the lake." Tails said

"And I checked. Nothing." Menniker said

"So save us both the trouble and hand that chao drive over." Sojourer said

Cream shook her head in refusal.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Sojourer lowered his gaze a bit with a deep sigh escaping his breath before speaking.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Then, with his gaze to her, cocked the hammer back on the gun and spoke.

"Any last words?" He asked

Before the two could speak, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby.

Simultaneously, Sojourer, Menniker, and the DL Echidnas turned around at the sound of the voice while Cream and Tails stared passed them in shock at who they saw.

In front of them was a tall, female hedgehog wearing a pink tank top, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

She has pinkish hair between her small ears; small eyelashes on her eyes, and a smirk crept on her face.

As she firmly patted a mallet-shaped hammer, that was held handle-first by her right hand, on her left hand, she spoke.

"Yeah, I got some last words for you."

"Really?"

As Sojourer made his way in front of the group, he instantly aims his .45 pistol in the female hedgehog's direction before speaking.

"And what might that be?"

With the smile still crept on her face, the female hedgehog used the mallet-shaped hammer in her right hand to backslap the pistol from Sojourer's hand.

As Sojourer yelped in pain from the impact of that attack, his pistol landed onto the ground next to the tree.

"No guns." She said

Sojourer held his hand before glaring the hedgehog on with his teeth clenched.

"You nearly broke my hand, you bitch!"

"Good. And the names not bitch. It's Amy."

Tails eyes widened at a large rate of shock at the sound of that name.

"Amy!"

A DL Echidna made a dash at Amy for an attack. However, she was quick to have both hands on the handle of her hammer before knocking the echidna on the head with it.

A second one rushed her way and she threw a back swing of the hammer to the echidna's face, literally flipping him to the ground from the harsh impact of the blow.

She noticed a third one dashing her way before throwing a hammer uppercut to the chin, which got him in midair and down to the ground unconscious.

Both Cream and Tails were in a bit of shock at the moment.

Eventually, Cream threw a slow gaze to Tails before speaking.

"_This_ is _your_ girlfriend?"

Silence, Tails nodded.

Amy, with the smirk still intact to her face, slowly gazed from the three DL echidnas to Menniker and Sojourer before speaking.

"You guys wanna be next? If you do, my best specialty is pancakes."

With his teeth still clenched, Sojourer spoke.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

In shock, Menniker threw his gaze to Sojourer.

"What? We can't. We're this close."

"_He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day._ Now get them up and let's go."

Growling in anger, Menniker glared Amy on before speaking.

"You and me will be seeing much of each other real soon, baby."

Eventually, Menniker gathered up the three DL Echidna's before meeting up with Sojourer and leaving their line of sight.

After their departure, Amy, with her left hand on the handle, rested her hammer onto her left shoulder before noticing the expressions on both Cream and Tails face.

"What? Got here too late?"

With the shocked expression still intact on his face, Tails, with Cream following suit, slowly approached in Amy's position before speaking.

"Amy?"

With her facial expression changed to a seductive smile, Amy spoke.

"Yes?"

Tails hesitated for a while before speaking.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Instantly, she dropped her seductive look with an expression of surprise.

"What?"

"No, scratch that. _How_ did you get here?"

Amy scoffed in bitter surprise before speaking.

"Oh, yeah. Some thanks I get for saving your ass."

While this was going on, Cream watched the whole display before walking over and making herself comfortable standing by the nearby tree. While doing so, she kneeled and picked up the .45 pistol before disassembling it. Afterwards, she threw the disassembled pieces to the ground.

"Alright, fine."

Then, Tails crossed his hands together and issued an adorable look to his face before speaking.

"Thank you."

Amy smiled in an unconvincing way before speaking.

"Your welcome."

Tails dropped the adorable look when he noticed the tone in her voice was very unconvincing. Naturally, he ignored it before speaking.

"Now, answer my question."

"Fine. I used your teleporter device to get here. So--" She started

However, Tails, with a shocked look on his face, cut her off in an instant.

"You used my teleporter? You--Ugh!"

Tails grinded his teeth and had his hands ready in an attempt to strangle her, but resisted the urge and, in his frustrated state, turned his back to her.

Eventually, he sighed in calmness before turning and pointing his finger in Amy's direction.

"Something is wrong with you. You know that, don't you?" He said, nearly on the verge of sobbing.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. You-You got a real problem."

"Yeah? Wh-what's my problem, huh?"

"The problem is that you don't respect other people's shit. But you...you just keep on!"

"Oh, come on, Tails. What do you expect me to do, huh? You want me to-You want me to wait in that workshop of yours while somebody around here already kicking your ass?"

Slowly approaching towards her, Tails stopped in her position with his finger gestured in her face before speaking.

"Let me explain something to you. I appreciate your help, but I am not a little kid anymore. You hear me? I can take care of myself."

With that being said, he waltzed away from her and stopped at the edge of the dirt path.

"Cream, are we going over or what?" He asked with his gaze at the mountain.

Cream, who was leaned against the tree, started to head in his direction, but stopped and noticed Amy shaking her head.

To that indication, Cream stepped aside while Amy approached in Tails direction. When she got there, she spoke.

"No. _You are._"

Instantly, she shoved Tails from the edge of the dirt path and straight into the mud pond in a splash.

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Tails, who covered all in the muddy substance, resurfaced from the mud pool, literally spluttering out mud from his mouth as he does.

Humorously shaking her head, Amy watched with a smirk on her face while Cream approached by her side, watching along in confusion.

"Boys." Amy said, literally hiding the annoyance from her face

"Was that necessary?" Cream asked

Amy nodded.

"Yeah. So you're going up there?"

With her gaze to the mountain, Cream nodded.

"That's the way to the city."

"Alright. Let's help Tails out and start climbing."

As the two girls started pulling Tails from the muddy grasp, they resumed their venture forward and started climbing the mountain.


	10. Arrival In Echidnopolis

Ext.

It has taken a while, but Amy and Cream finally managed to make it to the top of the mountain with little difficulties. Tails, on the other hand, was in the slow process of trying to catch up as the two girls waited patiently from the top.

Amy, meanwhile, was almost growing impatient upon the wait as Cream noticed, but choose to remain quiet.

Normally, she wouldn't involve herself in their arguments against each other, but when it comes to the rescue of her little friend, the bicker will have to be put on hold for the time being. Mentally, she hoped that the argument wouldn't take place now. But it goes to show just how wrong she was.

Eventually, Tails made it to the top of the mountain while catching his breath from the climb. As soon as he was on the top, he turned over on his back and took a reprieve while Amy watched with her arms crossed and a look of impatient on her face.

"It's about time. Took you long enough too."

After his moment of reprieve, Tails strained himself up to stand while speaking in a bitter tone.

"You know, I could've flew myself up here. But then again, what are the odds of me ever making it up here while carrying two lightweight females?"

As he finally stood, he turned to face Amy, who had an expression of annoyance on her face.

Tails noticed and snickered bitterly upon a sudden anticipation.

"Oh, wait, no. Correction: One lightweight…" He said while indicating to Cream before indicating to Amy, whose expression grew in bitter surprise upon his implication. "…and one heavyweight."

With a grimace of anger, Amy approached in front of Tails before both started bickering amongst each other while Cream watched with utter annoyance. This was what she wanted to avoid in order for a faster progress towards the city.

Sometimes, she wondered if these two were _actually_ married couples regardless of what Tails has told her.

As the bickering resumed, Cream issued a grimace of annoyance before deciding to insert herself in between the two. As she did, she distanced them from one another with each open palm to their chests.

Both were silence in surprise upon this reaction before Cream addressed them both.

"Now, look," She started while momentarily looking to both of them. "if I wanted to see a girlfriend have issues with her boyfriend, I would've called in _Jerry Springer_ and have you two on the show. But here, now? It is _not_ the time for that. We have a job to do and the _last_ thing that I want to worry about is an argument between crazed couples."

Both Tails and Amy gazed her in bitter shock upon the offensive comment.

"Crazed couples?!" Both shouted, in unison

Cream nodded.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, crazed couples! One who cons women into intimacy on a daily basis, and one who has a bad temper and swings a hammer around, no offense to the hammer, by the way!"

Tails and Amy were about retort on those comments but halted themselves from doing so. Cream did have a point. They didn't have time for arguments. They can do pretty much of that at home. Right now, they have a rescue to perform and the last thing anyone needs is an argument holding them back.

Silence, both Tails and Amy eased themselves in a measure of calm as Cream still kept them at bay while looking to both of them.

"Okay?"

Tails and Amy nodded in response before Cream withdrew both her hands from their chests.

Afterwards, Tails issued his apology to Amy, who followed suit before both started issuing loving hugs to each other.

As they released the embraced, the three friends resumed their venture towards the far-off city.

It nearly got tiring throughout the walk, but they have managed to regain themselves long enough to resume their pace.

Momentarily, the trio stopped for a reprieve for a few minutes or so and upon those minutes, Cream was once again attacked by, ironically, the eight slithering legged freak of nature known as _The Octopus!_

With the help of Amy instead of Tails, Cream painstakingly removed the underwater beast from her face. But the eight legged freak was lucky enough to scatter itself away quickly from the enraged crème-colored rabbit, who snatched the pink hedgehog's hammer in an attempt to give chase and flattened it into the size of a pancake.

Luckily, Amy prevented her from that attempt and reminded her of why they were in the position that they are in now. With a measure of calm on her facial feature, Cream politely gave the pink hedgehog her hammer back before the trio resumed their journey.

Along their walking way, Cream, despite her earlier calm stature, had to wipe the disgusting smell from her face while Tails snickered in amusement upon her situation.

Amy took notice of it.

"Tails, don't laugh. If you ask me—"

"Nobody asked you, but I gotta tell ya, it is worse a million laughs." He said while laughing.

With a sigh, Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance while Cream practically ignored his comment and spat the putrid taste from her mouth with a look of disgust and anger on her face.

"Ugh! I swear to God, if I see that eight legged freak again, I'm going to kill it!" She shouted as Tails issued his gaze to her.

"Heh, what about your vow?" Tails asked while Cream had her eyes closed to avoid looking in his direction.

"_That_ is in reference to people, not sea creatures."

"Oh, so if it's Cheese, then—"

"Tails," She intervened, eventually looking in Tails' direction. "Cheese is _not_ a sea creature, he is a chao. And he and I are best friends. He would never do that."

"How sure are you?"

"_Very sure._" She replied in a somewhat deep throated tone of voice.

"Even if he's a chao?"

Cream almost burst with anger upon that offensive comment as Tails noticed and dropped the smile from his face.

"Sorry, I'll drop it." He stated.

"You goddamn right, you will." She muttered.

Afterwards, none has said a word as they resumed their long walk.

Eventually, the trio arrived in the mid region of Echidnapolis, but they had to keep themselves hidden from any hostiles in the area during their inspection.

The place took a military resemblance to it, which means there were four barrack towers guarding the corners while two armed DL echidna guards were occupying the metallic gate, that was occupied itself by dangerous barb wires. That was the military part on the outside area.

The inside, however, took a slight western taste to it, which would mean chariots that were rarely used and others of the sort. The dusty clearing in the middle was issued for gunslingers like the DL Echidnas for a western standoff, which happens only occasionally, but needlessly to say, it was nothing out of the ordinary while the rest of the place took the same military style to it.

While hidden in the vegetation of the jungle, the trio took inspection of the area in awe upon the scenery.

"Looks like a military base to me." Tails replied

"Yeah, looks like." Amy spoke.

"Aside from appearance, this place might be where they're holding cheese." Cream said before resuming. "We have to get inside, but the question is: _How?_"

"Yeah, how are we gonna do that?" Amy questioned.

"_We_ are not gonna do anything." Tails responded while the two girls issued their attention to him. "But Cream is."

Cream creased an eyebrow in suspicion to his comment.

"And, exactly, _what_ do you mean by that?" She asked, but it wasn't long before she got her answer upon seeing the clever smirk on the kitsune's face that was directed towards her.

With a sigh, Cream diverted her gaze forward and shook her head in annoyance before standing up and leaving her spot in the vegetation towards the gate.

While she did so, Amy, with a glare of annoyance in her eyes directed to the two-tailed fox, threw a jab to Tails' left arm while the con-kitsune flinched upon that action before issuing his surprise gaze to her.

"You know what, Tails, one of these days, your mouth is going to get yourself in real trouble." She whispered

Tails, upon her physically action, grimaced in anger.

"And you know what, one of these days, _your_ mouth is going to get you straight to the moon." Tails whispered before gesturing his left fist to her face. "And I got the left hook to accomplish that."

Creasing her eyebrow, Amy issued a snicker from her mouth in amusement upon that little threat.

"Really, _Mr._ _Ralph Kramden?_"

Tails nodded.

"Yeah, _Ms._ _Alice Kramden_, what do you think about that?"

Regardless of her amusement, Amy's expression grew serious.

"I think you should pay attention to what's in front of you and save your little rocket fist for the bad guys, okay?"

Amy issued her attention towards the gate as Tails, whose expression grew serious, nodded and did likewise. But his gaze of surprise quickly diverted to the pink hedgehog upon her comment.

"Little rocket—M-My fist isn't little. Alright? I—Mmm!"

Tails would've finished his statement hadn't Amy clapped his mouth shut with her right hand while keeping her attention to the gate.

"Honey, shut up!" She replied while Tails issued a muffled grunt of dismay before placing his hands on his hips.


	11. Negotiation

Ext

Ext.

The two DL guards were on patrol at the gate armed with AK-47 assault rifles.

But then, the guards immediately got on alert by aiming their weapons towards the presence of an approaching, unarmed crème-colored rabbit by the name of Cream, who took note of this and halted in front of them while waving her hands in defenselessness.

"Easy, fellas. I'm unarmed."

The first DL guards shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. No one is to approach or enter through these gates. So I suggest that you keep walking."

Cream shook her head.

"No can do. I actually came here to talk to your boss."

Silence, the first DL guard's expression grew of suspicion towards the rabbit.

"What for?"

A smirk appeared on the left side of Cream's lips as she spoke.

"I have something he wants."

Int.

Menniker, who was naked with a towel over his buttock and was positioned on his stomach on a flat bed, issued a moan of pleasure while one of his feminine masseuses softly massaged his bareback and shoulders.

"Lower, sweetheart, lower." He commanded while the female echidna obeyed with a seductive smile plastered on her face.

As Menniker constantly moaned from the soft caresses, the intercom in his room chimed to life before his moan of pleasure turned to a moan of annoyance upon the sound.

"Darling, would you answer that for me?"

The masseuse nodded in response before approaching towards the intercom system. As she depressed a button, the surveillance screens were active on the many monitors. But the dark legion echidna paid it no heed. Instead, he responded to the intercom, with a hint of dismay in his voice.

"You know, it's bad enough that I have to deal with Sojourer and Enerjax, and now I got to put up with you?"

"_Sir…_" The DL guard started from the other side before Menniker intervened.

"I mean, I can't even get a good day's massage or a moment of casual sex without you or anybody else interrupting me."

"_Sir…_"

"Right now, I just hope that you got something good to report other than to piss me off with this interruptive call."

"_Actually, it is something good, sir._"

Silence, Menniker issued a scoff from his breath before speaking.

"Really? Elaborate."

"_Someone is here to see you. And I think that she has something that you want._"

Slowly, Menniker's expression grew of wonder before silently signaling his masseuse to find the surveillance that's near the gate. As the masseuse complied instantly, the dark legion echidna spoke on the intercom.

"You, uh…you're at the gate, right?"

"_Yes, sir._"

As soon as he noticed the frequency on the right channel, he signaled his masseuse to halt the process while she complied.

As he surveyed the single surveillance monitor, his expression grew in question upon seeing an unarmed crème-colored rabbit standing in front of the gate where his two patrolling guards are positioned.

_'Who the hell is this?_' His thoughts questioned.

"Who is she?" He questioned.

"_She says her name is Cream Rabbit, Station Square Newspaper Delivery Girl._" The guard replied.

Silence, Menniker softly nodded.

"A female newspaper delivery girl. Interesting." He muttered, but then his expression grew of disinterest upon the guard's earlier comment before speaking. "Other than _not_ issue a request for a newspaper delivery, what could she possibly have that would benefit my interest?"

As Menniker watched his front guard question the rabbit, his gaze widened with surprise as he took sight of a chao drive shining brightly in her left hand.

'_The final piece of the puzzle._' His thoughts replied

He thought about commanding his guards to force her to relinquish the item in her hand, but decided against it. She was, after all, coming to see him.

"Let her in."

"_Yes, sir._"

Ext.

The 1st DL guard depressed a button to end the transmission while his gaze was directed to Cream, who kept the smirk intact.

"The boss awaits." He replied.

"Good." She said as the 2nd DL guard started to open the double doors.

As soon as that was done, the 1st guard started to escort her to their boss' lair while the 2nd guard stayed behind and watched their departure.

As soon as Cream and his partner were out of sight, the lone guard proceeded to close the doors.

He managed to get the left side closed and before he could proceed to the right side, an arm was grasped around his neck.

As he gagged and tried to fight his way out, he was yanked behind the left door before a crack sound issued from that position, rendering the guard motionless.

Int.

As the guard escorts Cream to the boss inside the lair, the delivery girl took into her surrounding with the stern expression masking her face.

There were a couple of furnitures, a large weapons cabinet, and a few half naked female echidnas, who are, to Cream's guess, associated with their boss.

Nonetheless, Cream grew heedless to this. All she cared about at this point is rescuing her little friend. But where was her friend? And why would they take him?

As they stopped at the center of a workroom, Cream could see a number of monitors and a flatbed not far from her position.

Suddenly, clapping has caught her attention from the front distance.

Several feet in front of her was Menniker, the Dark legionnaire echidna. He was in a military suit and was wearing black boots along with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Yet, Cream, her sternness intact, grew unflinching by the expression.

"Leave us." Menniker commanded as the guard bowed and left their sight.

As soon as the guard was gone, Menniker made his slow approach towards the delivery girl.

"You know, you have caused a hell of a lot of trouble for me and my comrades, Ms. NDG."

Cream raised her left eyebrow upon that comment.

"NDG?"

"Newspaper Delivery Girl. Catchy, isn't it?"

Silence, Cream switched back to her stern, yet glaring demeanor and crossed her arms.

"Hmph. A little too catchy. My name is Cream, first of all. And secondly, if, by comrades, you mean those two idiots that were chasing us around, trust me, they had it coming. Now where's my friend?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, you heard me! It didn't take one person to beat down my bartender and issue two to three bullet holes in him. But then, maybe I'm wrong. You know what I think? I think one of your goons shot at my bartender and the other one took my best friend. I came to collect him back. Hence the question: Where's my friend?"

Slowly, with his evil smirk intact, Menniker raised his left index finger and waved back and forth in Cream's direction.

"Mm-mm-mm. You know the deal: _My delivery package for your friend_. The perks of a negotiation."

"Bullshit. What assurance do I have that you won't stab me in the back once I have my friend?" Cream asked as Menniker lost the smirk with an expression of irritation.

"None if you continue to stall. Now give it to me!"

Silence, Cream slowly reached in her pocket and took out the medium-sized prism-shaped jewel from her pocket.

Menniker took sight of it with widened eyes while the glow of the jewel issued on his pupils.

"Ladies…" Menniker commanded as his two half-naked female apprentices issued their presence. "…fetch me the water drop."

As the ladies complied, Cream slightly twitched her left eyelid upon the offensive comment of her best friend, yet she kept her posture to avoid deviation.

After a while, the ladies came back: One carrying a cage with the captive chao and the other carrying a tazer in hand behind her back without the delivery girl's notice.

Upon notice of the cage that withheld her little friend, Cream, with the chao drive still in her grasp much to the dismay of the dark legionnaire echidna, rushed passed Menniker towards the cage as the female echidna on the right joined the dark legionnaire echidna in witnessing this scenery.

As Cream snagged the metallic cage from the female associate, she looked and found that, to her horrified shock, her chao friend was in seemingly bad shape.

Multiple sweats were embedded around his face and body while his entire bodily feature was giving off a slight coloration of black.

Little fangs were also protruding in the little chao's mouth and due to his condition, he was unable to acknowledge Cream's presence at the moment or hear a single word from her.

"Oh, Cheese." She said softly.

She almost felt tears relinquishing from her eyes upon this sight, but refrained herself while her expression cringed in anger.

"You monster. What did you—? Aah!"

She didn't get much of a chance to finish before a tazer shot was issued to her neck.

As she tumbled to the ground, she, with the chao drive still in her grasp, forcibly dropped the cage and started to get up before another shot was issued to her neck, which was enough to have her on the ground for the moment.

But regardless of that, she was conscious enough to glare in the dark legionnaire's direction. She took note of one of the associates that held a tazer in hand, which anticipated to her that the shot came from her. But she paid it no heed. She would take care of them soon enough as her glare diverted back to Menniker.

Menniker took note of it with the evil smirk intact.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm doing this. Well, five years ago, we've discovered a scroll that was laid to rest for at least a century. It indicated that one of the legendary chao, no matter which one, were to bring destruction to this island. At first, we paid it no interest until we came upon something that indicates to us on how to control this would-be monster of darkness by use of this."

Menniker gestured a dark water drop shaped fruit in hand as Cream acknowledged it in shock.

"Dark fruit." She said, softly

Menniker chuckled evilly.

"That's right. Upon that fact, my minions and I have decided to issue a search party for these little water drops. We called it '_The Great Chao Search._' We've issued this for five years. But, due to recent laws on Angel Island, we were unfortunate in our findings. I almost had the impression that they were hiding the chaos themselves. Though I was going to raid Angel Island in search for them, I recently came upon info of a chao in the City of Station Square."

Regaining from the tazer shot, Cream struggled to her feet while grimacing from the stinging pain.

"And now after five years, your search is over. Is that right?"

Menniker nodded.

"Yes, that's about right."

Almost instantly, he whipped out a pistol and fired off a shot in Cream's direction.

Cream didn't have time to dodge the projectile as the impact grazed her right shoulder with enough force to get her back on the ground and caused her to yelp in pain, yet she was still at a conscious state. Afterwards, Menniker holstered his gun and instructed one of his female associates to carry her towards the prison shelters while they both complied.

As Cream braced her hand on her injured shoulder, they each started to pick her up by the arm, but not before one of the associates stunned her to an unconscious state with the tazer shot before she even got a chance to struggle.

And upon her unconscious state, she, to Menniker's notice, dropped the chao drive to the ground.

Afterwards, they carried her towards the outside area to her prison room while Menniker, his evil smirk intact, approached, retrieved the chao drive from the ground, and halted in front of the sweating chao, who breathing was labored.

"It won't be long now, little water drop."

* * *

  
A/N: **_Only a few chaps left until this story is done. My head was aching due to thoughts of a possible sequel for this story. Right now, all it lacks is the title. Nonetheless, that is to be determined. But I'll leave it to you reviewers to decide whether I should make a sequel or not. Anyway, keep on the lookout!_**


End file.
